Suitable Distractions
by tromana
Summary: The Doctors are arguing again. Peri and Jamie simply get out of the way. Fluff.


**Title:** Suitable Distractions  
**Author:** HearMeCalling  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters:** Jamie/Peri  
**Spoilers:** Vague for _the Two Doctors _and _the Bride of Peladon_  
**Summary:** The Doctors are arguing so Jamie and Peri make their own entertainment.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. I have a headache up for grabs if anyone wants it?  
**Notes: **This is for sneakyangel who has been nagging me for weeks for something Jamie/Peri (with relation to food.) So this is it.

**Suitable Distractions**

"I thought I told you to keep out of my way!"

"I think you'll find that _I_ told _you_ to keep out of my way."

Jamie McCrimmon rolled his eyes and smiled at Peri. It was good to see her again. She'd hardly changed and still looked incredibly embarrassed by her Doctor's antics. The Doctors were obviously going to be arguing for a considerable amount of time, as they had done last time they met. Jamie had learned that it was always best to leave them to it, and took Peri by the hand and lead her away.

"Is your Doctor always like that?"

"Aye," Jamie answered. "Is yours?"

"I suppose. Should we go and get something to eat?" Peri replied. "I mean, I don't think they're going to shut up for a long while."

Jamie nodded in agreement and kept tightly hold of Peri's hand. They wandered; thoroughly relieved they had landed in a developed spot. If they hadn't, they'd have been resigned to a food machine in one of the TARDISes, or alternately, walking for hours. They popped into a local supermarket, picking up sandwiches and some apples before finding a park bench to settle on. The silence was amiable as they slowly worked through their food.

Jamie finished first and was quite happy to sit and watch Peri finish in a much slower fashion. It wasn't until an ice cream van made a significant amount of noise in their vicinity that Jamie jumped to his feet, terribly unnerved.

"What is that noise?" he asked. "It's worse than the Doctor playing his recorder!"

Peri laughed. "It's an ice cream truck! Want one?"

"Fine," he shrugged.

The 'terrible' noise had stopped by the time Jamie and Peri reached the van. A couple of children had already received their cones and wandered past them. Peri approached the man and ordered two standard ice creams, paid and quickly handed one to Jamie.

"What's it for?"

"Eating," Peri laughed at Jamie's naivety.

Peri sat down in a clear spot in the park as Jamie tasted it, terribly unsure. However, he couldn't eat much more as he found Peri's laughter infectious. It wasn't long before they were in a state, Peri literally rolling around on the floor. Jamie, standing above her, daubed some more of the cold, creamy foodstuff on Peri's nose. She grinned, trying to lick off what she could. She managed to remove a small amount, but most remained in place. Carefully, she pulled Jamie down and placed a kiss gently on his lips.

Genuinely surprised, Jamie sprung to his feet, terribly unsure with what had happened. He flushed significantly; relieved that the Doctor wasn't there otherwise he would never be able to live it down. He looked down where Peri was still laying, looking incredibly confused and dejected.

"Jamie… I…"

"It's fine," he muttered.

He grinned as he realised that his ice cream had survived the endeavour. He crouched back down and smothered it down her top as she squealed. Eventually, she managed to retaliate; covering Jamie's top with her's, which a few blades of grass had become stuck to the surface of it. Peri smiled, realising this was the happiest she'd been since Erimem had left her and the Doctor on Peladon.

When both of them were covered thoroughly in ice cream and grass, Jamie helped Peri up from the floor, despite knowing that women like her were more than capable of helping themselves up. After all, she didn't need protecting like Victoria did. It took them a short while to return to their Doctors, whom were still bickering. They both turned to face them, looking aghast and not to mention rather angry.

"Your companion distracted my companion and got them into this mess!" the Doctor shouted, aghast.

"I think you'll find _your_ companion distracted _mine_," the Doctor retorted.

Peri raised an eyebrow at Jamie as the Doctors started laying into one another once more. Jamie simply laughed.

**End.**


End file.
